My Ideals
by King Saber
Summary: Being a king is a hard responsibility. Yet, why do they to force the role of a king on a young girl. Let see, if this story will have a changes from her past.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

There's a king known as Uther Pendragon, a great king. He was a good man and he was king in the South of Britain. Other places were very dangerous at the time, yet people did not fight in Uther's country. Uther loved a beautiful woman, Igraine, and he wanted to marry her. Yet she did not love him and he was very sad about that.

Merlin was a very clever man and he know a lot of magic. He could change into an animal neither bird. Sometimes, when he used magic, nobody could see him. He also helped people with his magic, and one day he came to King Uther.

"Thou can marry Igraine," he said.

"I will help thou. Yet when thee have a child, thou will have to give the girl to me."

"I will give her to you." said the king.

He married Igraine and later they had a baby girl.

"Did thou already given her a name, dear?"Uther asked.

Igraine shook her head. "Not yet."

Uther sat down right beside her, he is staring at the child who was sleeping.

"She's so beautiful just like you…"he said.

She smiled. "I have already given her a name…"

"I'm glad to hear that. Then, what is her name?"

"Altria."

"Oh, it is really suits her." He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** Arthur

"No! I wouldn't give her to him. I wouldn't give My Altria!" Igraine yelled.

"I'm sorry, but thou must, It's our deal." Merlin said.

"Yet she's only three year old!"

"Father! Mother!" Altria called out, while she's running through them.

"Mother, let's play!" she said merely.

"Mother? Why are thou crying?"

"Father why mother is crying?" she asked.

Her father remains silent as her mother wipes her tears. Igraine were fall to her knees.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. Next time, we will play a whole day." She said sadly as on her eye shed the tears starting to rolled down to her face.

"Okay, mom. Thou promise?"

"Aye, I promise."

"So, it was her." Merlin interrupted their conversation. Igraine nodded as she hugged Altria and kiss her cheek. "So, Tragedy… it's too painful to look." Merlin said. Igraine took the child in her arms and gave her to Merlin.

Merlin took the child away. He gave the girl, Altria, to a good knight. His name was Sir Ector. So Altria lived with Sir Ector and his son Kay, and the two boys were brothers.

"I will raise her?" Sir Ector asked.

"Aye. " Merlin said.

"Thou will raise her as thy son. Thou need to train her to become a knight."

* * *

><p>A short time after this happened King Uther was very ill. He did not get better. He called for Merlin because he wanted to talk about the future of his country. Merlin came and listened to the King.<p>

"I know that I am going to die." King Uther said. "Who will be king after me?"

"Call your knights and great men." Merlin told the King. "Tell them, "My daughter Altria, will be the next king!"

King Uther told his people this before he died. But a lot of people wanted to be a king, so the knights and great men began to fight. There was no new king for a long time.

When Altria was a young girl. Merlin went to London. He visited the Archbishop, the most important man in the Church.

"Call the knights to London. Then we will find the new king," Merlin told the Archbishop. The knights came to London. They met at a large church, and the Archbishop spoke to them. When they came outside, they saw something strange in front of the church. It was a very large stone with a great sword on it. The sun shone on the sword and it looked very strong. The knights were excited, and started to talk about it.

"_Where did it come from?"_

"_How did it get here?'_

"_Who brought the stone here? We didn't see anybody. And who put the sword in it?"_

On the stone were these words;

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, how is it? Did thou like I hope you like it. Anyway, Merry Christmas! For the next chapter the focus will be Saber's life. I'm not sure about it. Unless, I need to think about it.


	3. Chapter 2

_Only the king can take the sword from the stone_

"Arthur," Sir Ector said.

"Yes? Father."

"Go, and wake up thy brother."

"Aye." She said.

She walks through the room where Sir Kay was, as she came in. And sees Kay still sleeping. She sighed. She walks towards on the bed, as she shook her brother to wake up.

"Kay, wake up!" she said, while she's shook her brother.

"Father, told me to wake thou up!" she said.

"Wake up, please?" She took off his covers.

"Nah, I'm bored… Give me five minutes." he said.

"If thou wake up, I'm going to let thou embrace me all day~!" She sweetened her voice. But her brother seems not wake up.

She gave a soft sigh, as she continue shook her brother. "If thou wake up, I'll give thee a kiss." She said in disgusting.

"Really?" As he go up on bed smiling at her. He looked endearing. Actually, his really handsome.

"Nay, I'm just kidding." She said.

"Oh, it saddens me…" he said as he went back to bed.

"If thou won't wake up, I will steal all of thy foods." She threatened him.

"What?" he said as he higher his voice.

"Aye. I will. If you're not get up." She said.

"Fine, Fine. I'll get up. I will not let thou steal me a food!" he said. Finally, He got up from bed. He went to the living room to eat breakfast. She sighed.

"_I will pull out the sword from the stone. And I will Rule Britain, as a man."_

* * *

><p>Every knight tried to pull out of the stone. Nobody could do it- the sword did not come out. The knights pulled and pulled. But they could not move the sword. As her turned now, Everyone's eyes were fixed on her. As she could hear others whispering and cheering.<p>

She took a deep breath as she laid her right hand on the sword.

"Before…"

She looked at Merlin who's at the right side of hers.

"Before, you pull out the sword from the stone, be sure that you won't regret." Merlin said. As she nodded. Then pulled the sword out.

As the other knights cheering on her, while others feeling of jealousy. But she doesn't care about it. Sir Ector and Sir Kay walks through her to congratulate. As others do.

* * *

><p>"Guinevere!" she cried, as she waving her hand to hers.<p>

"Oh, Altria!" she smile.

Altria suddenly hugged Guinevere. "G-u-i-n-e-v-e-r-e~!" she said childishly. Guinevere chortle at her,

"What's with that smiley face? Did something happen?" she asked in a curious face.

Altria leaned closer to her as she whispered on Guinevere's ear. "I will be crowned tomorrow…"

"Oh~! So you're officially a king?"

"Aye."

Guinevere gave an excitedly smile. "That's good to hear~. Congratulation my dear cousin! I suppose, we must celebrate it, right?"

"I guess." She smiled.

Guinevere eyes stared at her for a very long time. As she circle around to Altria.

"Hmm…."

"What are you-"

"Hush, we're going to buy thou a dress." She said pleasantly.


End file.
